


Heartbreak

by pat_t



Series: Teardrops and Heartache [2]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 14:46:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pat_t/pseuds/pat_t
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tears and rain aren't indistinguishable when someone knows another's heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbreak

**Author's Note:**

> Adult content, male/male slash, language, violence, DM/M; Companion piece to Teardrops. Please read Teardrops first.

Duncan peered through the living room blinds and sighed heavily. His lover was standing outside in the rain, his arms wrapped protectively around his slender frame as he looked up at the darkening sky. Duncan could see Methos' unique profile clearly from where he stood, see the rain slide down his face and drop from the tip of his nose. 

Duncan continued to watch as Methos stood very still and looked out towards the gray skyline. Methos began to shiver, and Duncan willed himself to wait and give his lover the time and space he needed. He clenched his hands into fists and breathed in deeply, but his lover's sorrow was like a live thing, echoing through the wind and rain. 

'Do you think I don't know, love? Do you think I can't see your pain?' 

This wasn't the first time, after all. There had been other times, many other times when something would trigger a memory or a feeling in the world's oldest man. 'Five thousand years old,' he thought. 'How does a man survive with that much time weighing down his soul?'

Duncan never knew what precipitated these events. 'Events,' he admonished himself. 'Crises,' his inner voice told him. It may have been a word, a smell, a memory, or just a feeling 'or nothing at all,' came the whisper in his own mind. But, suddenly it was all too much and there Methos would be standing outside in the freezing rain, his face turned up to the sky as the rain washed away his tears. 

'Do you think I don't know about the tears, Methos? See them escape from your eyes and slide down your face to mate with the raindrops? Do you think I don't know how empty and alone and numb you feel inside sometimes?'

'Do you think I don't know about the bag you already have packed and waiting in the back of the closet?' His voice echoed inside his own head.

Duncan felt a pull in his gut as a heaviness settled over his chest. 'Do you know my heart is breaking, Methos? Would you still leave if you knew I understood your pain, that I'm ready to shoulder the burden with you? That my love can shelter you from the hurt if you would just let it? Damn it, Methos! I love you.' 

Methos was shaking when Duncan pulled on his heavy raincoat and opened the door. His lover tensed as he came near, and Duncan reached out and grasped him by the arm until Methos turned and looked at him through dark expressionless eyes. 

"Methos, come inside," he instructed gently.

Methos nodded and let Duncan lead him back into their home. Duncan pulled off his own rain soaked coat and set it aside before reaching for Methos'. He unbuttoned Methos' shirt and pulled it from his shoulders, noting how cold the other man's skin felt as he grazed it with his fingertips. Methos was standing perfectly still, as lifeless as a statue, as Duncan unsnapped his jeans and tugged down the zipper. 

Once Methos was naked, Duncan wrapped him in a large, soft towel and dried him off, becoming angry in spite of himself when Methos shivered under his touch as he stroked down the slender body. 

'What brought it on this time, Methos?' Duncan thought to himself. 'Why can't you confide in me? Damn it, man. You said you loved me, but how can you when you don't even trust me? What do you think I'll do? Hold you prisoner against your will? Is that why you keep silent and sneak away in the middle of the night? Is that why you're standing here now shivering from the cold instead of coming to me and finding solace in my arms?'

Duncan shrugged away his thoughts with a heavy sigh and led Methos to their king sized bed, waiting until he crawled in before quickly stripping off his own clothes and sliding in beside him. He pressed Methos against him, and ran his hands down the cold skin until he felt him becoming warmer, and Methos' cock began to stir and harden against Duncan's hip. 

"Methos." Duncan heard the huskiness in his own voice as he whispered his lover's name. He smiled when Methos opened his eyes and studied him, then shifted closer to Duncan's body under the silk sheets.

Duncan pressed their mouths together and flicked his tongue across Methos' lower lip. Methos immediately opened his mouth to the kiss, letting Duncan in to taste and explore. Duncan stroked inside Methos' hot mouth with his tongue, tasted the essence that he knew to be his lover and moaned deeply into the kiss. Duncan caressed Methos' chest, reveling in the feel of his lover's silky skin and well defined muscles. Then Methos' mouth pressed harder against his, and their kiss turned both demanding and hungry as their tongues touched and probed. Until Methos reached for him and he pushed the other man's hands roughly away. 

"No." Duncan growled and moved his mouth down to Methos' throat. He began a trail of nips and kisses down Methos' neck, across his collar bones and down his chest, until he came to a perfect pink nipple. He tongued the nipple and sucked it into his mouth until it hardened and peaked against his tongue. He continued to bite and lick, sucking in small patches of salty sweet skin and smiling as Methos groaned and writhed underneath him. He kissed his way across Methos' chest until he came to the other nipple and bit down hard, grinning around the puckered flesh when Methos bucked his hips up from the bed. 

Duncan slid down, kissing and stroking his way to Methos' flat stomach until he came to his lover's swollen, throbbing cock. He circled the head with his mouth and twirled his tongue into the slit, lapping at the bitter precome. His lover's hips bucked in response and Duncan reciprocated with a scrape of teeth until he heard Methos moan, then growl in warning. 

He held onto Methos' hips and licked down the long, thick shaft until he reached a testicle. He drew it gently into his mouth and lathed it with his tongue, sucking gently as Methos' moans filled the air. He repeated the same loving process on the other testicle, feeling the wrinkled skin draw up against his tongue, and breathed in the hearty musk of Methos' arousal until his lover's throaty pleas warned him of his impending climax. 

Grasping Methos' cock, Duncan took it in his mouth, one slow inch at a time until he felt it slide against the back of his throat. He sucked greedily as he began a steady up and down rhythm on the pulsing shaft. He had always loved the taste of Methos' cock. Always loved the silkiness of the skin as it slid over his tongue and the salty bitterness of his precome as it oozed from his slit. He continued to suck and lick, increasing the speed when he felt Methos jerk and buck against him before stiffening, his muscles locking as his orgasm began its steady climb towards completion. 

Methos' hand was in Duncan's hair, clutching tightly as he wrapped it around his fist and held on. Duncan tasted the salty drops of Methos' come and then the thick fluid was spraying down his throat as Methos pushed his cock further into Duncan's mouth and pulled his hair painfully. Soon the spasms stopped and Methos fell back onto the bed, sweat soaked and heaving. He released the hold on Duncan's hair and opened his eyes as Duncan crawled up to lie beside him. 

Duncan's cock was throbbing painfully as it slid against Methos' abdomen. He wanted his lover to touch him, to love him, but he knew that wasn't the answer. Not if Methos didn't understand. Not if he was going to lose him still. He saw Methos reach out for him, his knowing hand ready to touch Duncan's needy flesh and Duncan grabbed for Methos' wrist and pushed his hand away. 

"Duncan?" 

Duncan saw the confusion in his lover's eyes and instantly tried to soothe him. 

"Shh. Look at me, Methos." Duncan loosened his grip on Methos' wrist and pressed his body against him. He took a deep breath and looked into his lover's eyes, hoping Methos wouldn't see how scared he really was inside. 

'Don't go, Methos.' The words were on the tip of his tongue, and he felt his belly clench and quiver as he looked into troubled eyes. Eyes now the color of summer grass. Eyes full of concern--and love. 

Duncan felt the words die in his throat even as the deep ache in his chest throbbed painfully. But, he knew in that moment that he had to let go if he ever hoped to keep this extraordinary man in his life. Because the question wasn't if Methos trusted him. The real question was if he trusted Methos. Did he trust Methos to love him--to not break his heart--to come back to him? And if he couldn't let Methos go, how could he ever hope to make him stay? 

"Yes, I want you to love me. But that's not what this is about. I understand, Methos. If you have to go. I know. I understand." 

Duncan tensed and waited, his breaths held in silent panic when Methos reached up and smoothed the hair back from his forehead. Duncan's gaze followed Methos' hand down to his chest where Methos' long fingers were stroking across the lightly furred skin. Golden sunlight filtered through the open blinds, replacing the dark, rainy gloom. Duncan watched as the warm rays danced across Methos' digits, until the other man smiled and Duncan felt the heaviness ease from his heart. 

Then Methos' hand grasped Duncan's cock and he surrendered willingly to his lover's touch, knowing that once again the crisis had passed. 

 

Finis


End file.
